codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Agent Odd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Lyoko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:-OddDellaRobbia003-''' page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max042599 (Talk) 12:11, July 22, 2011 Well It IS possible to ban users, but we need to have a reason. About finding out other usernames, as far as I am aware of, it's not possible except looking for them manually. It may be out of curiosity, but is there any special reason to ask for this? I hope this helps. If you need anything, well, contact me! Max042599 10:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Badges You do not need to make a new page, but there is a page for customizing badges. The thing is, you need to be an admin to do this. Also, wikia has default badges, so the "Make a connection badge already exists. As for the deletion, I can guarantee that if you make good quality pages, they won't get deleted. I will check any new page, and edit any error or make things better. Did you ceck the comunity messages, if you did, here is a page that'll help you make the subject in question better: http://www.watchanimeon.com/ Max042599 12:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok To upload an image to a site (this is asuming you are using the easy-editor) is to the right, there is a section that says "Add features and media". Click on photo. Now if you want to upload an image that is already in the wiki, you will be given a list. If you want to upload your own image, click on browse. Max042599 21:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admins Admins can delete and protect pages, can edit community messages, can block other users, and have other privileges I don't remember. And my idea was to edit the community messages. Have a good one!Max042599 20:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi hi im new here so what do i do here Code odd 18:47, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Aha.... I have no idea :P. Max042599 14:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ranking Not the first time it's happened, for example, beyblade wiki, DranzerX13 is the owner, yet Edboy3 is BY FAR on the top. Max042599 13:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually It doesn't matter who is on top, you shouldn't stay inactive, you are important for the wiki. I can only be connected for 4 hours daily (thanks mom), and you can be connected for longer. Max042599 16:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh well My mind is kinda sick and I am not thinking properly, and without my glasses it's worse. I don't think I am in condition of being in charge for now. I will give you bureaucrat status, and it's not too diferent from being a regular admin. Just do a good job :P :D. Sincerly, Max042599 18:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC). ... Are YOU OK? I got well, and I can't remove bureaucrat status anyway, hehe. Looks like Codelyokofan is editing tons, but his grammar and all, you get me? But, are you okay? That's the important thing. Max042599 14:11, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ji Robinson He is in vacations, and I think I will delete the Nicholas Poliakoff page, and make a new one. The thing is, I don't know to much about him. I've also created a new character, and some weird stories. But then, the books I try to write are always weird :P. Max042599 17:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) And the trick... I will get equipment to do a Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Let's Play. That way I'll get a few more people here. Let's see how it turns out. Max042599 18:04, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yup They're both from Beyblade wiki, and I know about Hunterm, but it's always good to have a new editor! Two editors are excellent! And Ji Robinson's vacations are... wait, he forgot toput his name in green? Well, his vacations are until around september. At last At last, I'm going to a hotel with my family, which means, I won't be here a lot. I am sooo sorry. Max042599 13:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Yeah I do edit alot. I might have to go back to neopets wiki later, but I'll help here for now. I don't take any bull$h!t Actually, I have no idea what is happening between DM84 and Ji, but maybe harrassing isn't the word. Anyways, Ji acted in ways that he shouldn't have. For example, he cursed, and wikia is friendly to all users. I removed his admin rights for the exact same reason. Administrators and users in general must be friendly to other users, and if you saw the message he left in Darkus' page, believe ME, you wouldn't believe IT (The message). I can't believe it, my be... second best programmer. :'( Att., Max042599 12:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) cool sure, no problem. I don't take any bull$h!t eh.. Yeah, I've been busy too... I should be back around monday... or so. My neopets wiki is taking away SO much time. I'll see what I can do... I am here to help you 15:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) sorry for the delay with this but... hi, I just wanted to drop by and introduce myself, since I'm new on here! :) I've already made a few edits and I'm starting on doing summaries for season 4 episodes, hope you don't mind. If you need anything else, please let me know :) Thank you! Skittycat 13:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) not as active Due to my main wiki needs, I won't be as active on this wiki. I'll still be a good contributor though! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 18:50, September 2, 2011 (UTC) sweet OFFER! Pff.. like I'm gonna say no! Of course I accept! Make me a crat, since I have the most edits on this wiki. and make her an admin, because she's awesome, sorta hot and deserves it. ^_^ ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 04:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) thank you!! I know you offered to make me an admin and I'm really greatful, I'll do my best to help out here :) thank you so so so so so so much! :) Skittycat 13:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :) Thanks, I really appreciate it :) Skittycat 12:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) link Can I have a link when you guys create it, or do you want me to create it? ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 16:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Is it just me or is your user page really messed up? (if it's fixed by the time you see this, I sincerely apologise) I'm guessing something went wrong with your account again. In any case, hope everything's okay :)Skittycat 00:50, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I agree, your user page looks a bit screwy at the moment. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:13, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay, well I'm glad you're back, hope you can fix whatever went wrong! Skittycat 10:50, September 22, 2011 (UTC) right here here is the BlockList. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 15:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll help out on the fanfiction wiki. Maybe make a catagory for each XANA used (labeled with their story so as to tell them apart), and you can borrow some of the rules from my wiki. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 15:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) chat i want to talk to you.so,can i chat with you? chat i want to talk to you.can i talk to you? chat with me can you just leave me a text at javion08,and put in the message if you can chat with me. write back are you going to write back if you can chat with me? timing what is the time going be? text why wont you text me back? why? why wont you text me back?WHY!!! time to chat what is the time going to be? text text me back!!!what the hell!!! whats the time? what will the time be!!!!! whats the time? what will the time be!!!!!! how how did you become a admin?i want to be one to. the reason well, No offense but You and max aren't as acive as me and skitt. Not saying thats a problem or anything, we all have our lives, it's just a fact. In the future, when we have a more steady flow of users, we might need another active admin like me or skitty. For now, we chill and enjoy the success, but we will need one later. [[User:Ji Robinson|--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 16:31, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I hope so, otherwise I have to be confused about both his whereabouts and who sent that message! Never mind, we'll get there :) Thanks Odd! Skittycat ''to the rescue! 21:42, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Badge issue One of the badges has a typo. It is called XA.N.A Awakens rather than X.A.N.A Awakens. ZamorakO o (talk) 05:26, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Send a request plz Bakugan wiki has a new look. I'm currently banned there though due to bull from other admins. Can you ask kellynkaz and demi to help out this wiki? BTW, I'm at my library and I'll be gone soon. [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 19:32, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm Fawful117, but you can call me Michael. It appears that there are only 4 admins on this wiki. Can I be one, too? Fawful117 I am making an RPG! Those of you who want to join, come tell me! 19:13, December 5, 2011 (UTC) LOL Yeah, it didn't turn the way I wanted it too. But I got a user ortwo to come by :) I'll just stick with wikia ^.^ And BTW, welcome back odd. I'm not really gonna edit either till winter break. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 16:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Kala Kristuyena Kala Kristuyena, feliz navidad, joeux nouel, merry christmas, or whatever to you, Odd! Hope you have a nice christmas! Merry Christmas to you too! Thank you so much! I'm pretty sure it's already over for you, but I hope you've had a great day! :) Skittycat ''to the rescue! 23:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) meet me meet me in the chat room in 1 hour.Supershemy 17:10, December 29, 2011 (UTC) make me can you make me an admin?Supershemy 20:15, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back~ Hiya, good to see you :) Yeah, you'd be right to think so. Basically, it wasn't too major, I don't think he has ill intent, he just didn't really understand the rules of the wiki...In short, everything he edited went funny. I think I spent four days straight just reversing all the changes he made. At first, he was just after badges, so he just edited randomly, creating and changing pages for the hell of it. I think it's sorted now, though. Hopefully. :) Skittycat to the rescue! 23:19, January 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S. The ID card page looks so much better, thank you! I wasn't really sure what to do with this, but that was helpful :) Skittycat to the rescue! 23:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC)